


the incident

by brainiak



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Blood and Violence, Cato’s FNAF AU, Fights, Gen, THIS IS NOT MY BEST LMAOOO, don’t think it will be too graphic o-o, got damn i finished, i did this at literally 2:30 am, ohh shit this a doozy my friends, the incidsnf, there’s a whole ass fight, uh, um, wowie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23907331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainiak/pseuds/brainiak
Summary: uh michael beats the shit out of william
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	the incident

**Author's Note:**

> HOLY FUCK y’all wanted this

the pizzeria had just closed for the night, leaving an exhausted crew ready to head home and a night-guard ready for the night ahead. the dimmed lights of the pizzeria left an eerie vibe, sending a chill down anyone’s spine whenever they were in a dark spot. it was somewhat clean, as clean as you could get in a place like this. the animatronics twitched a little, or maybe it was just a trick of the low light. either way, the dreary staff room held a grand total of 5 people in it. it’s lights, other than the main office, were the only lights on in the pizzeria. 

william snickered, hand slamming down on the table, making jeremy jump. it was jeremy’s night shift that night, making his nerves act up a little bit more. “come on mike, you totally fucked that up! that lady was _so_ angry! she looked like she was going to slap you, it was hilarious!” 

michael’s eyebrows furrowed, and he shot a quick glare at him. william’s eyes showed a testy exterior, ready to push michael’s buttons. “i mean, you had to get _me_ out there to shut her up!” he laughed wildly, struggling for breath. michael’s hands were shoved quickly into his pockets, to avoid any conflict coming soon. he had a shit week, and of course _the_ memories were coming into flux again, being around the anniversary of _his_ death. 

william noticed, but chose to ignore it. “what did you even say to her? ‘you’re such a bitch, lady, stop asking for free shit’?” he howled with laughter still. “christ, who raised you?”

”you did.”

michael stopped dead in his tracks, frozen at the words that slipped out of his mouth. the room was deadly silent, even the small side conversation between scott and fritz as the two discussed reports. “i- uhm...” he scrambled for an explanation, something to convince them that he was joking. 

because see, william didn’t exactly know that mike was his kid. mike was related and raised by william but they separated after some... _unfortunate_ events on williams behalf, and so the two split. michael took on an alias, “mike schmidt”, just so it wouldn’t be too obvious but he could still keep an eye on his maniac of a father. 

michael could see the gears turning in williams head, and his throat ran dry. a small grin worked it’s way onto william’s face as he connected the dots. “mike schmidt, right? or should i say michael afton?” william’s head cocked. michaels face drained completely of color. “an uncanny resemblance between the two of us, correct? and i do remember my firstborn child’s name to be michael and a common occurrence was that people would tell us we looked similar! he always liked foxy, and didn’t you say once that your favorite was foxy before your little... accident thing?” 

“i... uh...” he stuttered, grasping for something, anything to deny it, to call william crazy. but he fell exceedingly short. william clapped his hands together, jumping up and down on his toes lightly. 

“oh how fun! at least i have one family member left!” he said gleefully, striking a dark chord in michaels chest. the other three in the room looked about the conversation at hand, the gleeful william and almost... frightened michael. scott contemplated getting between the two, but something told him not to. 

“oh, this is going to be so good! now i can really push your buttons, i’ve known you since you were a child! remember that one time that-“

static filled michaels ears as william recounted horrible memory after horrible memory. ones he tried to repress and push down deep inside his gut, the ones he didn’t want to think about. he was vaguely aware that his fists were out of his pockets now (fists? when did that happen?) and his toes curled and uncurled in his shoes. his teeth grinded, almost to a point where they might chip. 

“oh! and another thing, what about [REDACTED]? that anniversary is coming up soon!” william said fake-solemnly, taunting him with the false sympathy.

michael saw red.

with a guttural, almost inhumane scream he lunged for william, fists flying. to be honest, michael didn’t remember much, but he remembered hot, salty tears streaming down his face. all of his pent up _rage_ from _years_ of negligence from his father. who was he to talk about his own _son_ like that? 

soon enough, michael was being pulled off by scott and fritz, to which he struggled to break free from the two’s grip. he spat curses at the other, rage flowing from his tongue. “i’ll kill you!” he screamed gutturally, tugging to get loose. scott and fritz looked worried and a little scared, considering he beat the shit out of ~~his father~~ william. 

jeremy, poor jeremy, cowered in the corner, obviously terrified of the situation. he slowly made his way over towards fritz and scott, standing behind the two. hatred seethed in his veins. 

william stood up slowly, a sick grin forming on his face. it was bloodied and bruised (good) and definitely gave him a black eye. “michael afton.” william said contemplatingly, hand moving to wipe the blood out from his mouth. he chuckled lowly. “well i’ll be damned.”

”hello again, **son**.”

michaels teeth grinded, and he tried feebly to wriggle out of the other’s grips. tears dribbled down his face and william smirked and walked out, practically skipping down the hallway. 

scott and fritz finally let him go, and he massaged his bloodied knuckles. jeremy helped him up and gave him a pat on the shoulder awkwardly. he left as well, needing to go start the night shift. scott tilted his head when looking at him, but when michael noticed he looked away awkwardly. “that was quite the fight you showed him, mike- er, michael, now?” 

“n-no, just mike. please.” he mumbled, hands fidgeting. scott nodded, pushing the door open for fritz to leave. “that was... pretty good, i have to admit. certainly showed him.” fritz said lightly as they all left the staff room. 

they exited the building quickly, as to leave jeremy to his job. michael shuffled to his car, unlocking it and hopping into the drivers seat. he turned the car on, hearing the engine roar to life and sat back onto the dingy seat, a quick sigh escaping. 

“so, what did i miss?” william grinned from the passenger seat. 


End file.
